A Moment Like This
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: One hundred one shot's, with one hundred prompts. All about everyone's favorite Bohemians. Mostly friendship, with some Mimi and Roger pairing thrown in .
1. Disease

Note: I have not written in years…unless AP English counts…I'm starting small. Collection of drabbles time! They will probably be mostly Mimi and Roger or Mark and Roger friendship. All will be prompted by one word, blah blah blah.

Disease

"Let me get this straight, you got hit by a car?"

Roger Davis is not one to succumb to emotions. He is a placid, calm, although terribly bitter individual who is not often taken aback by the stressful and serious. However, his best friend (like best friends often do) tends to push him to his limit.

"Not purposely, of course," Mark replies, as he fiddles with the edge of his hospital blanket.

Roger rubs his temples wearily, and briefly wonders what life would have been like if Mark wasn't his best friend. "Well no shit, your Mark Cohen. You're just oblivious- not suicidal. So how exactly did this happen?"

Mark directs his gaze to anywhere but Roger, and finally replies, "I was trying to help an elderly woman cross the street."

A suffocating silence then befalls upon the small hospital room.

"We live in New York. People are supposed to be mean and inconsiderate assholes. I sear, Mark, you're the only fucking person in this city that would help a little old lady cross the street," Roger says, as he drops into a less-than-comfortable hospital room chair. He considers berating Mark for a moment more on his sweet decision to help an elderly woman. He stops himself, though. Because whether Roger wants to admit it or not, Mark wouldn't be…well, Mark if he didn't help old ladies cross the street; if he didn't smile at little kids, if he didn't have a compulsive need to fix things, if he didn't disregard his own well being in order to help others.

Still, Roger Davis is not one to share these thoughts. Especially to his best friend who already knows all of this; who could tell when Roger was thankful or worried or distraught by simply looking at him. So, instead of inducing a chick flick moment that ends with, "If this disease doesn't kill me, you will," Roger simply says,

"Well, considering the amount of stitches you had to get, it's a good thing chicks dig scars. Just next time, go for chicks that are from the same generation…"


	2. Bathroom

Note: I could have made this rather angst-y. But I am not in an angst-y mood today. So instead, I made this a happy and hormonal one shot.

Bathroom

Roger usually enjoyed having a roommate. It made rent easier to pay (well, let's just say he couldn't imagine having to pay the entire rent on his own) and it was nice to have company.

Today was not one of those days.

Because, the thing is, when you're (mostly) naked with your girlfriend on the kitchen floor, you really don't want your roommate to walk in. Because, who wants to greet their best friend with a (basically) naked girl in your arms on the kitchen floor?

As the door was unlocked, Mimi took on a deer-in-the-headlights look. Roger and Mimi carefully untangled themselves from the labyrinth of body parts, and climbed to their feet. Their clothes were strew about the room (because floor play can be fun), and it would utterly impossible to collect all the articles before Mark finally made his way into the room. The couple racked their brains for a way to handle this situation, and suddenly Mimi had an idea.  
>"The bathroom, Roger! It's the only room in this place that locks. We can hole up in there," Mimi whispered in his ear, just as a tiny click filled the room as the loft door was unlocked. The two scurried to the bathroom, tripping over sundry items strewn about the room. In the nick of time, Roger gently shut the bathroom door, leaving the two hidden from sight. To make the façade more believable, Roger turned on the shower. He climbed in and beckoned Mimi to follow him. Unsurprisingly, Mimi trailed after Roger into the shower. Mimi placed her hand over her mouth to contain her giggles, and Roger had to admit- this was a rather lovely way to solve their plight. He briefly thought how beautiful she looked, half drenched and laughing. It was moments like these that made him feel like the past had never happened. That this wasn't the bathtub that-<p>

There was then a knock on the door.

"Hey, are you in there? Roger?" Mark asked from the other side of the bathroom door. Roger rolled his eyes, and called back, "Of course, Mark. Who else would be in here?"

"Well, I figured Mimi was, considering you don't usually leave lacy underwear hanging on the lamp. Are you aware that is a fire hazard?"


End file.
